Aishiteru: A Yusuke and Keiko Fiction
by asian princess 61
Summary: (yus/kei slight alternate universe) Secrets. Everyone has them. While Yusuke is in the Makai, Keiko thinks of him and on life, the past, secrets, and a lost love.


~Aishiteru: A Yusuke and Keiko Fiction~  
  
~* Shaded by sunlight, in my heart you are here. Even without saying you love me, you are here in my heart. Say thanks to your bravery. Look, the newly born power, covering everything shining brightly, even more than the spacious sky and sea. My dreams have no limits. I have realized that because I am in love. In the stream of destiny, I want to swim together with you. Whatever happens to us, I'll be sure not to give up. Say, I'm glad we met each other. That warm atmosphere around us, the days of hurt are melting away. I love you so much I could die. Drifting in the wind, the seed will sprout like your smiling face. Where there is no sound in the corners of space, everybody is alone. When at last our feelings of love meet, I can go on to tomorrow. The throbbing building up warmly, eternally whoever's heart it is in, it will resound loudly, the magical melody. Even more than the blue sky and the sea. I will chase after my dreams with love.. Your deep eyes told me to do that.*~  
  
I walk through the cold streets of our city as the brown and orange leaves fly and dance around me and on the sidewalks. 'It's cold,' I think to myself as I turn to walk towards the park pulling my thick, cream colored coat tighter around me. All around me, couples walk falling madly in love as they hold hands and kiss passionately. I look to them and then into the trees as my mind begins to think.  
  
~* Shaded by sunlight...*~   
  
My mind comes to the thought that has been plaguing me for quite sometime now. Secrets. Everyone has their secrets.. I know they do. And what are yours? You're a spirit detective working with two demons and our mutual friend Kuwabara. You kill demons to help this world and perhaps the next. What are my secrets?... I'm a demon myself. Somehow.. You and the others don't seem to notice... How you wonder? Well... let me explain....  
  
~* In my heart you are here.*~  
  
It all started back when I had gotten kidnaped by Hiei. Oh wait.. You think.. I wasn't suppose to remember that.. Well I do. I don't know how.. But that little man just had to look familiar for some reason.. Then, the dreams started.. Or should I say memories. Memories of a past life that I never knew I had.. Did you know Hiei was in love? No.. Of course not.. You probably think he doesn't know how to love. Well.. He was.. And let me tell you.. It was as though he had turned to a mini version of Kurama.. Odd isn't it? Her name you wonder. Her name was Hikari. She left him alone thinking she didn't deserve him.. Ha! Someone not deserving of Hiei?.. Yeah right. Perhaps one day I will "accidently" tell the world about her and send Hiei into a state of rare shock and surprise. You think Hiei can' t be surprised... understandable.. But believe me.. He will be surprised. Aren't I a cunning fox? Or should I say fox demon?  
  
~* Say thanks to your bravery.*~  
  
Did I only know Hiei you ask? Nope.. I knew other people.. Or should I say demons? Lets see.. There was.. Youko Kurama.. You're shocked aren't you? Me know the legendary thief?.. Sort of.. I knew of him because of.. Him.. Who is him you ask? Kuronue.. Yes.. He and I fell in love a long time ago.. But of course.. He past away. Though your red-haired friend probably feels it's his fault he died, it wasn't.. It was mine.. How could it be my fault you wonder? Who do you think gave him that necklace? His family? Oh no.. he wanted to keep our little affair a secret.. So he made up that bogus "family heirloom" story to fool Youko himself. You wonder if there was anyone else I knew.. Well of course Botan and Koenma... obviously, if I died and had to be reincarnated.. Are there anymore? No.. No more.. And never will be more.  
  
~* Look, the newly born power...*~  
  
I walk down the park path as leaves of multiple colors flitter and flutter around me reminding me more of my secrets. I had left Hiei and Hikari during the Makai fall season.. I knew they wanted to be alone.. So I let them be.. That was a hundred and fifty years ago...  
  
There is a new power inside me. A demonic power just waiting to be born. Waiting to be unleashed.. But like Kurama.. I cannot get out of this body.. So I'll be stuck here until I find a way out.. But yet.. Do I want a way out?  
  
~* Covering everything, shining brightly.*~  
  
The afternoon sun covers the whole park in a golden light as another cold wind blows. 'It's bright,' I think to myself as I turn away. I walk deeper into the park as I look up into the spacious blue sky filled with autumn clouds. Children run around jumping into the large piles of raked up leaves as people and dog walkers walk along crunching the orange, gold, red, and brown carpet as they do so.. Uh.. Forgive me.. Now where was I?  
  
Oh yes.. Wanting a way out.... I do want a way out... I could have left like Kurama had planned to when he was a boy, but I didn't. Like him.. I had a reason.. That reason was.. You...  
  
~* My dreams have no limits.. I have realized that because I am in love.*~  
  
What did you do? What did you say? And.. How did I fall in love with you? I don't know what you did... or how you did it. But you did it. Sure.. You're handsome.. You're kind.. And can be gentle when you want to be.. You could have so many girls worshiping you like a god if you so wished it. But you chose me.. The one who doesn't really worship you... and always seems to find a fault with you. What do you see in me... that makes you love me?  
  
~* In the stream of destiny, I want to swim together with you.*~  
  
I continue to walk the leaves dancing along the park pathway leading to the lake, wiping away the tears that fall from my eyes. Don't worry.. They're not tears of sadness.. They're tears of love. 'Maybe,' I think again. 'This is just Kuronue's way.. Of seeing me happy.' I chuckle a bit. What do you know? A matchmaker from beyond the grave. I turn to my right and see a small family having a small fall picnic, their children running around throwing leaves at one another enjoying themselves as they do so. For some odd reason.. I can see us having a family... picnics in the fall... a nice home in the country... or perhaps the suburbs... a large backyard filled with flowers and trees surrounded by a white picket fence... and perhaps.. A little girl... with your black hair and my eyes.. Or maybe you want a boy... or maybe you don't care as long as it's ours. I sniffle and turn away continuing my walk.  
  
~*Whatever happens to us.. I'll be sure not to give up.*~  
  
You're a world away now... or perhaps two... if you count the Rekai. Oh yes... I know you're in the Makai right now... no doubt doing some sort of duty you have to do... but don't worry.. I'll wait for you.. I'll wait for you for all eternity if that's what it takes. I'll never give up on you.  
  
I look at the ring you gave me before you left... our engagement ring. It sparkles in the sunlight. How beautiful. Tears are in my eyes again and I quickly wipe them away. But they still fall. A wind blows. It's oddly warm despite the cold around me and inside me. I close my eyes and dream that it is your hand gently wiping and kissing my tears away. I sniffle again and open my eyes as more tears begin to well. I scratch my nose as it reminds me of that saying. 'Now what was it?' I ask myself. 'Oh yes.. If you scratch your nose.. It means someone loves you.' You must love me. You really must.  
  
~*Say, I'm glad we met each other.*~  
  
Are you glad we met Yusuke? I am.. And I hope you are too. I walk deeper into the park and come to the lake. The sun sits lower on the horizon telling me it will be setting within a few hours. It shines brightly turning the lake into a cold pool of melted gold and silver. Ducks, geese, and leaves float around lazily upon the golden water going for one last swim before heading to where they are needed as children launch their toy boats one last time, a grand finale to the summer season. I walk to a nearby green bench, its green paint chipped and worn from overuse revealing the dark wood underneath. I sit and stare into the distant sun and horizon thinking of what may lay ahead in our futures.  
  
~* That warm atmosphere around us... the days of hurt are melting away.*~  
  
All my life.. I had been hurting... most likely because unconsciously I knew I had killed the man I loved... my Kuronue. But when you held me in your arms lovingly as you always had done... my days of hurt seemed to melt away... leaving me only in your warmth. 'Aishiteru,' I whisper in my mind hoping that somehow as far away as you are you can hear me.  
  
~* I love you so much I could die*~  
  
I love you so much Yusuke.. I could die.... and I would if I needed to. Only for you. Another wind blows. And again... it's oddly warm despite the cold. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around me as I dream you're holding me as you always did. I know you're needed wherever you are.. But.. I need you here as well.  
  
~* Drifting in the wind the seed.. Will sprout like your smiling face.*~  
  
I open my eyes, my arms still around me... and for a moment... I see your handsome face before mine. I smile lovingly at the hallucination... I can dream all I like... but it's not the same, not the same.  
  
~* Where there is no sound in the corners of space.. Everybody is alone.*~  
  
I am alone now... it feels as though there is no one with me.. I'm on my own. I wonder... do you think of me.. As I am always thinking of you. The leaves dance and twirl in the wind as they fly out into the lake headed towards the distant sun as though they were the heroes of a foreign movie.. Riding off into the distant sunset.. Leaving the small town.. In well and working order. It reminds me of you.. And the others... riding off to face the dangers of this world and the other worlds... risking your lives for the ones you love... and for the ones you don't know. 'Aishiteru,' I think quietly again.  
  
~* When at last our feelings of love meet.. I can go on to tomorrow*~  
  
When we meet again.. I can go on.. For I know I am complete. But now... I wonder. When will you be back? When will I see you again? How could I get to you? I know I could probably find a way to the Rekai.. And sneak off to the Makai gates and go through but... I don't remember how.. So I still can't be with you.  
  
Tears well up in my eyes again, but I don't let them fall. 'I can still hope,' I think to myself. 'I can still hope.. I'll see you soon and be with you once again.'   
  
~* The throbbing building up warmly.. Eternally whoever's heart it is in*~  
  
I think of you again Yusuke... and a warm feeling envelopes me, making me smile lovingly.. If only for a short while.. I miss you so much. It's only been a few months since you left.. But why does it feel as though a thousand years have passed by? The air around me grows cold with my sadness, despair, and depression. There is a pain in my heart.. That comes whenever I am alone.. And without you... it hurts... it feels as though a part of me is slowly dying and slowly breaking.   
  
"Aishiteru," I whispered as a soft warm breeze flies by billowing my hair as it goes.  
  
~* It will resound loudly, the magical melody...*~  
  
I heard a distant melody in my mind, and I picture you holding me in your arms as we dance to it with the stars glittering above us the scent of the roses all around us. Perhaps.. When we are married.. We shall hear this melody.. And then you will really dance with me. I sniffle again as more tears well in my eyes. A young couple walks by in front of me temporarily blocking my view of the lake. I quickly listen to their soft conversation.  
  
"Aishiteru," the woman softly whispered to the man beside her.  
  
~* Even more than the spacious sky and the sea.*~  
  
When we will listen to this melody Yusuke.. Our love will spread throughout the heavens going deep into the depths of the stars and moons. The sun sets slowly in the distance as small fire flies come out with the early stars trying to find a soulmate just before their time runs out. 'Soulmate,' I think to myself as the word runs circles in my head. Is that what you are?.... A soulmate?  
  
~* I will chase after my dreams with love.*~  
  
A soulmate.. Are you that Yusuke? Something logical tells me.. Yes.. But then.. Something illogical... tells me.. Yes.  
  
"Soulmate," I whisper quietly.  
  
The thought of it makes me smile.. A smile partly made up of love, happiness, and a touch of sadness. 'Aishiteru Yusuke,' my mind whispers. 'Aishiteru.' I think you are my soulmate Yusuke.. And I'm ready and willing to believe it.. I'll just dream of you.. And our futures.. Until I can hold you in my arms once more. I will chase after my dreams with love.  
  
"Your deep eyes told me to do that," I whispered as I stood from the bench and slowly made my way home.  
  
~* Your deep eyes told me to do that.*~  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
(Author's note: I don't know if you all liked it or not.. But I didn't... I don't know much about this part of the series.. But I was lovelorn when I wrote this.. And this just kinda made it better. This is just a one-shot fic to cure some writer's block.. And most likely won't be continued. And besides, I bet Keiko is ooc anyway.) 


End file.
